rakionfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Story
The core of Rakion is 'Cell System'. This is a history about 'Cell System' and Rakion. Story Line Chapter 1: The birth of Alcon Once upon a time, there was a time when monsters ruled over the world and human beings were merely a small community. White Dragons, the king of the monsters, worried about the world becoming deserted and despaired due to the exceeding number of monsters. Therefore, they kept the balance between the monsters by waking up from their hibernation and eliminating any monster species that threatened to take over the world by overpopulating themselves. However, one day, humans tried to take over the world by learning and training themselves with higher level of knowledge and magic than the monsters. The White Dragons started to wake up from their hibernation slowly, and the King of the humans, Zadro, tried to make truce with the White Dragons, but realized that it was out of his abilities to do so. Therefore Zadro tried to slow, or even to stop the attacks from the Dragons by actually going to their castle. The White Dragons watched the humans in interest because unlike monsters, they tried to reach an agreement through compromising, and they had the bravery that risked even their own lives. Finally the White Dragons decided to give the humans another 500 years and went back to hibernation. The leaders of the Dragons transformed their form of life to something else and soared into the sky with traces of glitter behind them. The remaining White Dragons told Zadro: 'The leaders are always connected with this world, but will only watch and never come back on their own will. They will certainly keep their promise, but can you? Our waiting may bear a disaster, not mercy.' Zadro announced this to all humans but the tales of the white dragon faded from everyone's mind even before two centuries had passed. Chapter 2: Visiting 0f Alcon The year of 1025, a magically powered comet named "Alcon" started to drive its course toward the continent. The magical power of Alcon affected monsters in the continent and increased the monsters in number. The honorable mage Rooman found out that Alcon has set its course to the great field of "Roperd", the biggest field in the continent, by tracing the comet. The continent had splited up to four different countries at this time. A remote and secluded place in the North "The Crop Kingdom" lived on by hunting and the mining. "The Combined of Mobs" lived in seashore, "The Kingdom of Kamec" located in the middle of the continent and "Yolka" free from The Kamec Kingdom which was made up of some successful merchants and the people of lower classes. Four countries kept peace for 100 years in balance. Rooman visited the four countries. And one by one he persuaded the leaders to organize an alliance to fight the threats Alcon posed. But the leaders did not believe what Rooman had to say. In the situation of keeping up rivalry with each other, they thought they had no time or resources to waste on forming an alliance and they also thought they had enough troops to destroy the monsters, which were increasing in number by every second. Rooman could not get any support from the leaders and valuable time just went by. But it wasn't that all the countries did not believe in his prophecy. Most of the countries already knew that the monsters had increased in its number and grew stronger. But the fact that the comet was coursing its way to the Roperd field made things very complicated. The strongest country in the continent, The King of Kamec Kingdom had confidence in his troops and hated deploying other countries' troops into his country. Yolka, once a part of Kamec rather hoped that the damage from the comet would destroy the Kamec Kingdom. The Combined of Mobs was making big money by selling weapons and armors to the countries that were in constant fight with the monsters. The Crop Kingdom did not notice the threat of the dangers the monsters were making. The year of 1027, as the comet got nearer to the continent, the World started to feel the power of Alcon. Monsters started to gather in a group. They gathered together at Roperd field and started destroying the villages and castles in the surroundings. The prediction of Mage Rooman started to come true. The situations of other countries were same as Kamec. Many people left the continent in search of safer place to live. The remaining force of Kamec was struggling and the World became a very dark place to live. The monsters fascinated by the magical comet flock together at Roper Field. Finally the journey of the comet Alcon almost came to an end. Mage Rooman started to fight off the monsters gathering at Alcon with the combined forces of the remaining three countries. As he approached the core of the Alcon, he and the other mages used magic power to exterminate the Alcon at the cost of all the mages' lives as a last solution. Alcon blew up and was broken into tiny pieces. The monsters and the alliance troops were amazed by the scene of the explosion. The pieces that fell to the field started to absorb nothing but all the life forms in the field. The field remained calm after absorbing all the life forms. The shattered pieces of the comet were scattered all around the field. Along with Rooman and the lives of those who tried to protect the world. When people arrived at the field, they were scared that the monsters might revive. So they gathered all the broken pieces of the comet and sealed them off into the deepest underground. Chapter 3: Devil Cane 1000 years has passed since Alcon had been destroyed. People only heard the tails of the great mage Rooman and how he destroyed the great evil sealed them off into the deepest ground in the world. The continent remained same except 'Yolka' became 'Yolka Kingdom' and the middle of the region was in ruin with monsters. During the time some heroes appeared and drove off the monsters and made their legends. The three remaining nations were in peace, except from time to time where they bumped into each other's head. But that was about it. The year of 2030, one man named 'Cane' was put in to the underground prison for murder. Cane was once a famous fighter in the past, but he went begging after losing an arm and leg in a war. One day he killed a beggar who tried to steal his food and was arrested for murder. In the prison, he killed another prisoner and tried to escape from it. Cane soon became weary and was being chased by the guards. Using his small body, he got into a crack on the wall. He kept digging into the crack for three days. At last he approached to a huge door with carvings that read Rooman's great achievements and many warnings. Cane now became very tempted and opened the door. Inside the room, Cane found the sealed pieces. Fascinated with the shining of the pieces he started to approach. Alcon was getting ready to revive itself. By the year of 2033, Cane re-introduced himself to the world. This time he was not alone. With all the monsters following his commands, he quickly destroyed all the underground jails and made himself a new home under the Kingdom of Yolk. Cane no longer had any humane thoughts but only hatred against the world. Except for those who followed his command, Cane started killing and destroy everything around him. Once again, an alliance was formed to fight against Cane. The war devastated both Cane and the Alliance. Countless numbers of monsters were killed. Cane took refugee in his underground kingdom to prepare another attack to the world. Chapter 4: Sword, Magic and Cell Cane and his troops made their way to the middle of the continent. Yolk's troops were defeated trying to force Cane to remain underground. Now the world faced a new challenge. The remaining countries had to stick together. Another strong nation is formed. An evil nation... Lives of the ordinary people soon changed after Cane showed up. All the Kingdoms were busy combat against Cane and the people in the Kingdom were offered no support from their country. Monsters that were not in Cane's commend posed a great threat to village people. The annihilation of the monsters within the Kingdom became the job for the hired mercenaries. Village people would gather money to hire these mercenaries to fight the monsters. "At this time the troops of the Kingdoms often disappear while they marched their way to the middle of the continent." so mercenaries were hired by resident or the King to eliminate monsters. A few years passed and people started to realize the potential of the pieces of Alcon. These pieces were dubbed 'Cell'. A cell contained an ancient army or monsters that were absorbed more than 1000 years ago in the Great War. Only few people realized the true potential of these cells. There were traded for high price. But nobody understood the true identity of these cells. The existing standard tactics using sword and magic had changed to tactics using sword, magic and Cell as well. The basic and old tactic of swordsmen rushing into the battleground with the archers and mages backing them up from behind had disappeared. Now, the swordsmen not only rush, but summon vast number of creatures using the Cell as well. Archers became more close-ranged attackers, and the mages' role had become more defensive than offensive. Mages and black smith continue their studies to make more powerful cell. Other continents in the world started to pay more attention to the existence of the Cell. They especially worried about the powerful troops in the fear that Cane may be eliminated. A view of the world The nations bind together to face their main enemy Cane. So any disruption between the nations rarely happens. All the Kingdom armies are trained to fight against the monsters, incase of a major invasion, the nations has sworn to provide all the necessary help to each other. However, since all the soldiers are busy protecting the Kingdom and most of the times they are sent to war. Maintaining public peace and order is somewhat difficult to restrain. Therefore, many valuable lives are lost from monsters within the Kingdom. There are many heroes in the world who sworn to fight against Cane to stabilize the world. There are not necessary the people who work for the Kingdom nor soldiers who are hired to fight. These are just ordinary people who are combat to protect their family. Although, Kingdoms take pre-cautionary measures because these voluntary soldiers grew in number, but do not oppose to them informally. Countries like 'The combined Crop' encourage these heroes to kill monster and pay them a reward afterward. These soldiers's main goal is to assassinate Cane. Cell is special products in the continent. So many merchants come in and out to trade it the continent. Not like magic, it is easy to use. Other continents worry about the power of the cell what might kill Cane and one day someone monopolize it. Although, cells originated from the continent where people live, but other merchant from far continent make their way here to trade for the cells. Unlike magic the cells can be used by everyone who wishes to use. There are also many people who pursue one's object in cell itself. They collect and upgrade them. Their final goal is to make ultimate legendary cell. Some people just want to earn money and the others enjoy the feeling of artisan spirit through all process. Heroes, Mercenaries and people who have exceptional purposes in their heart are now in the continents. Category:About Rakion